Estoy sola o no
by romy-jonas MoyashiNeko
Summary: La historia de amor de Cloe y Joe, cuyo amor debe pasar un sin número de pruevas cuando ella cree que ya no vale la pena vivir e intenta suicidarse... ¿Será que lo logra? ¿o el amor que siente por Joe la salvará?


_**Un feck dedicado a Raquel:D**_

_**Ella escribió parte conmigo:3 me ayudo con sus líneas XDDDDD**_

_**Te quiero Raquel^^ (Raaquel)**_

_**Siempre soy bendecida con escribir con grandes escritoras y mejores amigas aun;3**_

***CLOE***

Estoy sola, y no me importa.

No me he movido en un largo rato, pero no siento que tenga la necesidad de hacerlo...

Aun recuerdo esas palabras que me dedicaste, esas que llenaron mi corazón de alegría, son lo único que permite que el oxígeno llegue a mis pulmones.

Me pregunto si mi corazón sigue latiendo... creo que se detuvo al momento que te vi besando a esa otra.

¿Me odias?

Si la respuesta es si, ahora lo entiendo todo...

Sí la respuesta es no, me mientes.

Me levanto de mi cama para dirigirme a la mesa.

Tomó entre mis manos una copa de vidrio y me dirijo al baño.

Vacío el contenido de varios frascos, algunos de pastillas para dormir otros de medicamentos, que saqué del botiquín del baño.

Entonces suena el timbre.

Pensé:-Que mas da un ultimo "estoy bien no te preocupes" antes de que todo se termine.

Me arrastré a la puerta que abrí dificultosamente.

-¿Cloe?-Preguntó Raquel preocupada.

-Hola Raquel.-Sonreí falsamente.

-¿Aun no has comido verdad?-Dijo tristemente mientras analizaba mi rostro.

-No te preocupes... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Dije mientras la dejaba pasar a la sala.

-Nick y yo estamos muy preocupados.-Contestó mientras se aferraba a su bolso tristemente.

-No tienen porque, ya se los he dicho, estoy bien.-Volví a fingir una sonrisa.

-Es solo que... desde lo de-

-Ya te lo dije.-La interrumpí antes de que mencionara ese nombre....-Estoy bien.

-Clo se que talvez no quieras hablarlo pero...-Contestó mientras bajaba la mirada tristemente.

-Raquie estoy bien.-Parecía que fingir sonrisas no se me daba muy bien, pero podía hacerlo por un buen rato.

-¿Sabes que cuentas con nosotros verdad?-Dijo tristemente.

-Si, dile a mi hermano que no se preocupe por favor y tengan una cena romántica o lo que sea para que no piense en eso.-Bromeé mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

-De acuerdo.-Sonrío al oír la mención de su novio.-Pero prométeme comer algo por favor lo que sea

-Te lo prometo.-Sonreí mientras se iba, y era una promesa que pensaba cumplir.

Me arrastré al baño con las pocas fuerzas que tenía al no comer nada en más de 3 o 4 días...

Regresé al baño, puse algo de agua en la copa, la tomé y me dirigí al comedor.

Tomé la copa entre mis manos y la eleve al aire.

-Por ustedes.-Dije en un hilo de voz.- Por su amor...

Entonces sonó el timbre otra vez.

-Maldita sea.-Bajé la copa.

¿Qué todo el mundo tenía que acordarse de que existo hoy?

Abrí la puerta y unos brazos me rodearon rápidamente

-¿_LittleBRO_?-Pregunté mientras me faltaba el aire.

-_Little flea_... ¿Cómo estas?... te ves terrible...-Dijo mientras me veía de arriba a abajo.

-Gracias....-Dije mientras fingía una sonrisa.

-Tú no puedes fingírmelas a mí.-Dijo serio.

-Lo se...pero debía hacer el intento ¿No crees?

-Dios estas demasiado pálida.-Puso su mano sobre mi mejilla.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunté mientras lo miraba inocentemente.-Lo digo porque Raquie estuvo aquí hace como 5 minutos...

-Si, y me llamó diciendo como estabas, no vives tan lejos como para no apurarme en auto...-Dijo sonriente.

-¿Porqué no viniste tu desde el principio en ese caso?-Lo miré raro.

-Porque me hubieras creído sobre protector...

-Ejem.-Reí un momento.

-Tienes razón... venir hasta acá tan rápido no fue una buena prueba.-Rió conmigo.

No había escuchado mi risa en varios días...

Ni siquiera sabía si era la mía...

-Bueno, estoy bien, no te preocupes.-Sonreí falsamente otra vez.

-¿Será por la sonrisa falsa que no te creo nada?-Preguntó preocupado.

-No pasa nada enserio.-Mentí.

-Cloe si es por-

-Nick.-Lo interrumpí.-No pasa nada enserio.

-Cloe... sabes que puedes hablarlo todo conmigo.-Me dedicó una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

Lo abracé, seguramente por ultima vez, quería tener ese recuerdo de el para lo que sea que me esperara en el después.

-No pasa nada...-Dije mientras el aun estaba en mis brazos.

-_Little flea._..-Dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.-Veras que todo terminara pronto...

-Lo se...-Dije mientras lo soltaba sonriendo falsamente.

-Bueno, debo irme, voy a cenar con Raquel.-Se sonrojó, como cada vez que oye su nombre.

-No hay problema.-Dije mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

-Come algo por favor.-Me suplicó mientras se iba.

-Lo haré -Prometí.

Y por fin, una vez cerrada la puerta, me dirigí de vuelta al comedor. A cumplir mí promesa a Raquel y a Nick.

Iba a comer, pero era el contenido de la copa.

La levante otra vez en el aire.

-Por ustedes... por su amor... por ti...Joe...-Susurré mientras acercaba la copa a mis labios.

Y, de un sorbo, bebí más de la mitad del contenido de la copa, a la que previamente le había puesto agua en el baño para facilitar la tarea.

Terminé el contenido y baje la copa golpeándola fuertemente contra la mesa.

-Ahora es cosa de tiempo...-Susurré tristemente.

Pero, para variar, volvió a sonar el timbre.

-¿Quién será esta vez? ¿Acaso querrán cenar aquí?-Me quejé mientras iba a la puerta.

Abrí la puerta para encontrar a Joe ante mis ojos.

-Cloe...-Susurró tristemente.

-Lárgate.-Dije mientras sentí que era incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

-Cloe que te paso... esta no eres tú...-Dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi mejilla.

-¿Eso a ti qué?-Golpeé su mano. Veté de aquí, vete con Routh, ¿si?

-Cloe yo no quería besarla...

-¡No mientas!-Lloré.- ¡No mientas por favor!

-Clo...

-¡NO! ¡No me digas nada! ¡Ya rompiste mi corazón, vienes a destruir las piezas mintiendo!

-Cloe yo te amo a ti...

-Deja de mentirme... entonces porque besarías a Routh...

-¡Ella me besó!

-¡Tú no la apartaste!

-¡Lo intenté!

-¡No lo hiciste!

-¡Cloe!-Me abrazó.-Cloe yo te amo a ti... sólo a ti...-Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro y acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Ya es demasiado tarde...- Dije entre lágrimas.

-¡No lo es! ¡Déjame probarte que te amo! ¡Déjame probártelo! ¡Tenemos mucho por delante! Por favor Clo, perdóname te amo muchísimo...

-Joe... yo también te amo...-Dije mientras perdía el control de las piernas y caía al piso.

-¡¿Cloe?!-Se arrodilló junto a mí.

-Joe.-Dije en un suspiro.

-¡Cloe! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-Dijo mientras me abrazaba en el suelo.

-Joe... recuerda que te amo.... que te ame... espero que seas feliz sin mi...

-No digas eso, ¿qué tienes?-Dijo casi llorando

-Tenía el corazón roto... ahora... esta arreglado...-Sonreí sinceramente mientras cerraba los ojos.-Te amo Joe...

-¿Cloe? ¡¿Cloe?! ¡Cloe! ¡¡CLOE!!

***JOE***

-¿Cómo está?-Pregunté

-Los doctores dicen que le lavaron el estomago a tiempo.-Dijo Nick conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien.-Puse la mano sobre el hombro de mi mejor amigo.

-Yo la vi... ella... ella es mi hermana, yo debí saberlo...-Dijo Nick mientras una lágrima escapaba por su mejilla.

-Yo soy su mejor amiga... debí darme cuenta de que me necesitaba.-Dijo Raquel entre lágrimas.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?-Pregunté tristemente.

-Claro...-Contestó Nick distante.

-No se preocupen, no es su culpa.-Dije con la tristeza marcada en la voz.

-Es tuya monstruo horrible que has echo que se mate-contesto Raquel echa una furia

-Amor... no es cierto.-Dijo Nick abrazándola.

-Si es cierto, ¿Te diste cuenta de cuanto Cloe le amaba? yo si, joder, ¿Porqué sino se mataría?-Replicó Raquel ahogada en sus propias lágrimas.

-No digas eso... yo si veía esa mirada en los ojos de Cloe cuando miraba a Joe... pero... no pensé que intentaría algo como esto... no es culpa de Joe... es mía, soy su hermano... debí saberlo... debí saberlo.--Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente para tratar de contener las lágrimas que ahora escapaban de sus ojos sin control.

-No Nick, no es tu culpa, yo soy su mejor amiga desde los pañales, sabia todo de ella yo debí...-Raquel no aguanto que volvió a romper en lagrimas abrazando a Nick que tenía los rizos mojados por la lluvia por la que debieron atravesar para llegar al hospital.

Una lágrima cayó desde sus ojos cruzando su mejilla hasta quedar sobre sus labios. Raquel la delicadamente besó sus labios para quitar la lágrima que estaba sobre ellos.

-Raquel, yo de verdad lo siento, nunca quise que nada de esto pasara, de verdad yo amo muchísimo a Cloe.-Repliqué interrumpiendo su momento.

-¿Si? ¿Y por que coño le comías la boca a esa zorra pelirroja?-Raquel daba miedo, parecía apunto de matarme

-Routh es morena...pero... ¡Ella me besó a mí! ¡Yo no quería! ¡NO LA AMO!é molesto

-De que Cloe se iba a matar no te enteras pero del cabello de la zorra si ¿no?-Raquel se deshizo del abrazo de Nick y me gritó en la cara.

-¡Yo no quería besarla! ¡Jamás le haría algo así a Cloe! ¡YO LA AMO MAS QUE A NADA EN EL MUNDO!-Le grité en el rostro justo como ella a mí.

- ¡Pues lo hiciste! ¡Y ahora ella esta en un hospital y cinco minutos más tarde y estaríamos en su fune!-No pudo acabar de decir eso que rompió a llorar, puso las manos en el rostro y limpio unas lagrimas.

-¡¿Crees que quería que esto pasara?! ¡¿Crees que quería verla así?! ¡La amo, Raquel! ¡Jamás hubiera querido que esto pasara!-Dije mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-¡Pues haberlo pensado antes de besar a tu amiga la puta!-Gritó llena de furia, comenzaba a odiarla, aunque en el fondo sabia que tenia razón...

-¡ELLA ME BESÓ A MI! ¡YO INETENTE DETENERLA!-Grité dejando escapar un par de lágrimas

-¡¿ENSERIO?, PUES TU CEREBRO DEBE SER TAN GRANDE COMO TU FUERZA, MINUSCULA!-Tenía ganas de atarle cinta en la boca y hacerle callar la boca pero después me las vería con Nick y no quería.

-¡Tranquilos! ¡Esto es un hospital ¿recuerdan!?.-Dijo Nick mientras la abrazaba.-Después de todo si no fuera por Joe... Cloe no estaría...v-viva.-Se esforzó por decirlo.

-Ni casi muerta-Raquel cuando quería era cabezota.

-Ni viva.-Le dijo Nick serio.

-ESTAN TODOS EN MI CONTRA-Dijo Raquel sonriendo, no le gustaba pelear con Nick, le amaba de verdad al igual que el a ella.

-No es estar en tu contra... es mi hermanita... deberíamos dejar de pelear y empezar a preocuparnos por ella.-Contestó mientras acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla con el dorso de su mano

-Si lo siento Nick...Joe...Perdón-eso último sonó más flojo que el zumbido de una abeja

-Entiendo que estés preocupada... yo también lo siento, aunque yo no te haya insultado...-Suspiré.-Si me disculpan voy a ver a Cloe.

-Joe.-Dijo Nick serio una vez que me dirigía al cuarto de Cloe

-¿Si?-Me volteé a verlo

-Esta vez no te hice nada porque la salvaste...pero atrévete a hacerle esto otra vez... y te juro que la persona que estará en ese estado serás tú.-Dijo matándome con la mirada.

-Y yo te ayudare -Dijo Raquel, aunque sinceramente no le tenía miedo, era muy pequeña como para ocasionarme mucho daño que digamos.

-Cloe diría que si le tocábamos un pelo nos partía las piernas-reía Raquel que se había acordado de ese detalle, es verdad siempre que nos peleábamos Raquel o Nick y yo amenazaba a los dos, era divertida, aunque no hubiese podido matar una mosca

-No te preocupes por mi, no necesito que Raquel que cuide.-Dije rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, diría que deberíamos entras a verla... ¿Amor, las flores las traías tú no?-Le preguntó Nick mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Que no las traías tu?-Nick la miró extrañado y ella sonrío-Siii tontito las he dejado en la recepción, ¿Me acompañas a recogerlas?-Raquel me guiño un ojo

Pude notar que todo era un truco para darnos a Cloe y a mí un tiempo a solas, lo cual agradecí dentro mío, enserio no la entendía, estaba seguro de que quizá estaba medio bipolar.

Entré al cuarto de Cloe para encontrarla pacíficamente dormida en su cama de hospital.

Deslicé mi mano por su mejilla, su piel suave y tersa como un pañuelo de seda acarició mi mano.

Entonces comenzó a despertar

***CLOE***

¿Joe?-Pregunté al tiempo que despertaba.- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estoy en el cielo?...

Entonces entraron Raquel y Nick con unas flores.

-Em... creo que no...

-Si hija, yo me tiré de un puente y estoy contigo.

Raquel parecía decir "sorry" con los labios supongo por habernos interrumpido.

-¡¡¡CLOEEEE!!!¡¡CLOE!!¡¡CLOE!!-Nick gritaba de alegría como un niño con sus regalos en la mañana de navidad.

-_LittleBRO_.-Sonreí a medias.

-¡Estoy a punto de tener un ataque al corazón!-Dijo mientras me abrazaba, empujando accidentalmente a Joe, que dio un paso atrás.- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Me odias tanto?

-Nick, pobrecita la vas a ahogar-Raquel sonreía con los ojos humedecidos, ella era sensible y siempre le ponía mal cualquier cosa que les pasara a las personas que quería, ella era así, cariñosa.

Me sentí mal por los dos, no les quería hacer sufrir, no era mi intención.

-Perdón.-Dijo Nick mientras se apartaba un poco y acariciaba mi cabello.-Pero me preocupe demasiado... ¿Porqué me odias?

-Yo no podría odiarte jamás...-Contesté tristemente.

-¿Entonces porqué me haces esto? Tú sabes que en verdad, de familia, sólo nos tenemos a nosotros... excepto en feriados cuando fingen que no es así...

-No planeaba hacerlos sufrir.-Dije mientras tomaba su mano

-Nick...-Comenzó Raquel pero Nick le interrumpió, parecía enfadado.

-Raquel... ¿Y si Joe no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado?-Se volteó para mirar a su novia.- ¡Soy la única familia que de verdad se preocupa por ella!-Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas-¡Se supone que YO debo protegerla!

Raquel simplemente le abrazó y le musitaba que se calmase, ella sabia como hacerle sentir bien con un simple abrazo, hacían una gran pareja, por primera vez Nick se mostraba enamorado de verdad.

No podía creerlo... mi, estúpida, decisión había puesto todo de cabeza... cuando lo pensé en mi casa no imaginé que, bueno, primero que nada que no funcionaría, o que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga, además de su novia, iban a estar han mal con el asunto.

No pensé que tendría que estar aquí para verlos sufrir.

Pero fui lo suficientemente tonta para no saber ni suicidarme y ahora tenia que ver como Raquel aguantaba las lagrimas mientras abrazaba a Nick que parecía que sus lágrimas jamás habrían de cesar, si antes me sentí mal, ahora me sentía peor.

Pero lo peor fue ver a Joe, no reía, no lloraba, estaba parado viéndome, mientras acariciaba suavemente mi brazo, no lloraba pero su expresión era culpable y triste.

-Joe...lo siento tanto-Murmuré, él sólo levanto la mirada, sus ojos marrones eran tristes, sonrío levemente y negó con la cabeza mientras por su mejilla corría una lágrima, rebelde a quedarse en sus hermosos ojos miel. La recogí con el dedo y con la palma de mi mano acaricie su mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

-Yo debí saberlo... yo debí detenerte... debí explicarte todo desde hace días... quizá hasta debí haber golpeado a Routh para que se alejara de mí... yo de verdad lo lamento Cloe...-Las lágrimas consiguieron escapar de sus ojos, cosa que era muy inusual ya que el siempre pretendía ser muy fuerte.

-Yo debí ser menos estúpida.-Sonreí tratando de lograr el mismo efecto en Joe.- Fui una cobarde... buscaba la salida fácil a mi dolor... supongo que no quería encararte... mirarte a los ojos.-Entonces bajé la mirada mientra dejaba que las lágrimas que tanta prisa tenían corrieran por mis mejillas- y...y que me dijeras que de verdad n-no me amabas....

-¿Cómo?... ¡No!...Yo...tú-Tragó aire y lo dejo ir, mientras cerró los ojos un instante- Nunca pienses que no te amo, por que sería la mentira más cruel del mundo, te amo, te amo más que a nadie, si tuviera que dejarte ir para que fueras feliz, me iría, pero observaría cada ángulo de tus expresiones para saber si es verdad, pero por favor no te vayas, no me dejes-Hundió su cara en mi mano mientras lloraba y le daba pequeños besos.

Yo simplemente quería decirle que yo también y acariciarle sus mejillas, besar suavemente sus labios y decirle que todo estaba bien, poco a poco se fue recuperando y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-¿Entonces, me amas?

-Por supuesto... creo que la que debe tener dudas después de todo soy yo.-Quité mi mano recordando la escena que presencie aquel día en el parque.- Lo siento... pero sinceramente... creo que tu no me amas como dices...

-No, por favor, solo no digas eso, te amo, te amo más que ami vida, más que a nadie en el mundo y si tengo que esperar 1000 años para que recupere tu corazón moriré esperándote, sólo, sólo quiero que tengas esto-Sacó una pequeña cajita roja que puso en mis manos-Lo compré hace una semana, antes de que pasara todo esto, si ves grabe la-

-No lo quiero.-Le interrumpí mientras le devolvía la cajita.

-Cloe por favor...

-Ya te dije que no la quiero... Yo te amé tanto...-Dije mientras lloraba sin poder detenerme.- Te lo probé, y tú... tú me traicionaste... ¿tú crees que yo no tengo pretendientes? pues si es así estas equivocado... si que los tengo y siempre los rechacé porque estaba contigo... yo simplemente no puedo creer que me hicieras esto... esa ex-novia tuya... ¿es porque es mas bonita que yo, cierto?

-¿Qué? ¡No!, no hay nadie más bella que tú, no sé... no sé como demostrarlo, te amo más que a mi vida, no amo a la "zorra pelirroja" como diría Raquel -Miró en dirección a Raquel que se encontraba sentada junto a Nick, acariciándole la mejilla-no la amo a ella, te amo a ti Cloe.

-Entonces no debiste besarla... lo lamento mucho... pero es que simplemente no puedo confiar en ti... no quiero la caja... porque la verdad no soy de ese tipo de chicas... yo quería tu amor sincero... tu fidelidad... y en este momento de verdad estoy dudando de ambas...

-No por favor, no me digas eso, no la bese, ella me besó y te juro que no hay persona a la que odie más en el mundo que a esa....esa Routh- No le gustaba insultar a las chicas, era un caballero, un maldito caballero-Sólo por favor, sólo di que me quieres, que me crees...sólo eso...por favor....

-Yo nunca te _quise,_ yo te _ame_... simplemente... tú no...

-¡OH, VAMOS! ¡¿LO VAS A MANDAR TODO A LA MIERDA POR UN ERROR DE GRAMATICA?!-Raquel exclamó en voz alta, no entendía nada, a Raquel nunca le gusto mucho Joe decía que era un idiota sexy, nada mas que eso...

-Princesa...-Se levantó Nick.- Yo apoyo a Cloe.

Ahora si estaba confundida. Nick creía que mi relación con Joe era flores, miel, arco iris etc.... siempre nos apoyo con todo.

-Pero él la ama, simplemente la zorra pelirroja se puso en medio, si te pasara lo mismo ¿no te gustaría que te diera una segunda oportunidad?

-Yo no te traicionaría...

-¡Pero las zorras pelirrojas si, por eso son zorras!

-Raquel, no seas estúpida por favor.-Dijo bajando la mirada apretando los dientes.

-¿Estúpida? Disculpa por creer que todos merecemos segundas oportunidades, disculpa por creer en el _amor- _Raquel estaba realmente ofendida cerraba y abría los puños, como cuando trataba de aguantarse de hacer o decir algo.

-¡Disculpa por querer proteger a mi hermana!-Estaba tan molesto que hasta le hablaba a gritos, cosa que él JAMÁS hacia.- ¡¿No eras tu la que estaba enojada con él!?

-¿¡Y no eras tu él que no lo estaba!?-Ella también gritaba, estaba enfadada, Nick gritaba muy fuerte.

-¡Pues cambié de opinión al ver como trata de comprar a mi hermana con un regalo! ¡Después de como la engañó con Routh e hizo que CASI se suicidara!-Nick trató con todas sus fuerzas de contener las lágrimas.

-¡Pero el regalo lo compró antes, tú también me compras cosas y no por eso me compras a mí! ¡Tú sabes como es Routh! ¿O no te acuerdas de hace 2 años?-Ufff... Hace 2 años Routh se ligó a Nick en su fiesta, cuando Raquel aun no tenía nada con él, pero eran amigos- Y ella eligió suicidarse y si no fuera por él ahora estaríamos en su funeral-Raquel estaba fría sin expresión, estaba dolida por la pelea que estaba teniendo con Nick, su primera pelea seria.

-¡Esa excusa la use yo! ¡Siquiera podrías tratar de pensar por ti misma!-Nick estaba rojo en ira, me preocupaba que siguiera y que con su bocota lastimara a la chica de su vida.- ¡Lo de Routh hace dos años es hace dos años! ¡Cuando ambos estábamos solteros! ¡No lo compares ahora con lo que le ha hecho a mi hermana! ¡Y más importante! ¡Ella no se suicido por que si! ¡Fue por lo que ese mounstro le hizo!

-Y si se ha intentado suicidar debe ser por que de verdad le ama-Raquel sonaba tranquila, pero yo sabia cuanto le dolía esta situación

-¡Lo que importa aquí es si ella podrá confiar en el otra vez! ¿¡Podrás Cloe!?-Me volteó a ver.

Estaba aterrorizada...No sabía que contestar.

-¡¿Podrás?!-Gritó Raquel.

-¿Podrás?-Dijo Joe tristemente.

-Y-Yo...Y-Yo no sé...

-La estamos presionando demasiado-Dijo Raquel que había vuelto a su fría tranquilidad.

-¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Qué diga algo que no quieres oír? Eres patética...-Dijo Nick fríamente.

Raquel le miró sorprendida y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a nacer en sus ojos descendiendo por sus mejillas, hasta convertirse en gigantes lágrimas, verdaderamente estaba muy herida, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo, sollozando.

-¡Raquel! ¡Y-Yo no!-Dijo Nick mientras corría tras de ella.

-Cloe.-Me llamó Joe.

Volteé la mirada llorosa hacia él.

-Dime que no me amas... dímelo sinceramente y prometo salir por esa puerta y dejarte en paz así me parta el corazón...-Tomó mi mano y acercó su rostro.

-Y-Yo...-Miré sus labios mientras se acercaban a los míos.

-Dímelo...-Dijo acercándose más.

-Y-Yo...

-Dímelo...-Repitió hipnotizado por mis labios como yo por los suyos.

-Señor.-Interrumpió el doctor.

-¿Si?-Volteó Joe mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí.

-Se acabó la hora de visitas, debe irse a casa.-Contestó este muy seriamente.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo mientras dejaba la cajita en la mesa.-Buenas noches Cloe...

-¡Joe!-Intenté llamarlo pero se apresuró para evitar que lo detuviese.-Maldita sea...-Mustillé.

Ojeé la cajita sin tocarla que estaba en la mesita junto a mi cama, la curiosidad de ver que había dentro me mataba, pero era simplemente imposible, ya que, fuese lo que fuese, me haría caer a sus pies otra vez, sólo para salir lastimada nuevamente.

Entonces, para sacarme de mi fosa mental, entró una doctora empujando una silla de ruedas con una chica de mas o menos mi edad, con la pierna enyesada. La recostaron en la cama junto a la mía y luego la doctora se fue.

-Hola.-Saludó la chica cordialmente.

-Hola.-Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Soy Xania, yo me rompí la pierna antes de la final de fútbol y quieren hacerme exámenes para ver si no me hice nada más, fue un golpe en la cabeza también, ahora no tienes de otra, ¿Qué te pasó a ti?-Sonrío viendo que ahora que me había contado su historia, yo le debía la mía.

-Me intenté suicidar pero no lo logré...-Sonreí dándole ironía a lo que decía.

-Wow...-Dijo con expresión sorprendida.- ¿Porqué querías suicidarte?

-El chico que amo... lo encontré besándose con su ex en el parque...-Contesté mirando melancólicamente la caja junto a mí.

-¿Te la trajo él?-Dijo mirando la caja.

-Si... y me dijo que no había besado a la chica, que ella lo había echo y que él intento detenerla...-Contesté tomando la caja.

-¿Qué tiene dentro?-Preguntó sonriendo, como si viera la historia de mi vida como una telenovela o serie que veía en la televisión.

-Ni idea... No lo abrí y sinceramente no me interesa...-Contesté mirando la caja con el recuerdo de aquel beso en el parque.

-¿Puedo mirar?-Sonrío sumamente interesada.

-¿Porqué no?-Le pasé la caja.-De todos modos es mejor que alguien si lo vea... si sea lo que sea se lo devolveré tan pronto lo vuelva a ver...

-¿Cloe?-Dijo la chica impresionada mirando el interior de la caja.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Volteé a verla asombrada.

_-"I'll be right there for you, till the end, the end of times, please be mine__ Cloe"_

-¿Qué?-Pregunté aun sin entender.

-Es lo que dice el anillo...-Me extendió la caja.

Dentro de ella estaba un anillo con un enorme diamante en el centro, en forma de corazón, y tres pequeños rubíes anaranjados de cada lado del corazón blanco.

En el interior del anillo, estaba escrito exactamente lo que había dicho la tal Xania y en la tapa de la cajita decía una fecha, eran como 2 o 3 días antes del beso en el parque.

-E-Es...-Tartamudeé rebuscando las palabras en mi cabeza que rondaban separadas.

-De compromiso.-Sonrío Xania.

Joe iba a... a proponerme matrimonio...

-¡Como pude ser tan tonta!-Dije mientras saltaba fuera de la cama.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-Gritó a mis espaldas.

-¡ACEPTAR!-Grité felizmente mientras corría.

***RAQUEL***

-Perdóname amor... en verdad lo siento.-Me decía Nick

No podía creer que por una tonta discusión que ni siquiera debió comenzar el me hubiese dicho esas palabras cargadas de veneno, que hirieron mi corazón. Siempre había sido cariñoso y respetuoso, pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya.

-¿Raquel?-Insistió Nick.

Yo seguía sin mirarle caminando haciendo como si nada, sabía que si miraba su cara comenzaría a llorar, no era mi culpa, simplemente fui dotada de una excelente sensibilidad, pero en ese momento no la necesitaba, es mas sobraba.

-Amor...-Siguió insistiendo Nick.-Por favor mírame.-Dijo mientras movía mi rostro delicadamente poniéndoos su mano en mi mejilla.

Y en ese momento una pequeña, cristalina y horrible lagrima salio de mis ojos rozando los dedos que aun sostenían mis mejillas, sonrojándolas de un tono cereza

-Perdóname... estaba preocupado por Cloe...-Comenzó mientras sus mejillas se inundaban.

- ¿Y acaso yo tengo la culpa? ¿Acaso es mi culpa lo de ella? también es mi mejor amiga y quiero lo mejor para ella y creo que lo mejor para ella es Joe, y si tú no quieres darle una oportunidad a tu mejor amigo, ¿Por que te la tendría que dar yo a ti?-Conseguí decir eso de un tirón, pero en el último segundo me quebré y bajé la mirada mientras una lágrima volvía a descender, rebelde de quedarse en mis ojos.

-Porque.-Dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro suavemente para que le mirara a los ojos.-Yo jamás te traicionaría de ese modo, porque yo te amo sinceramente, porque quiero besarte en este momento mas que a nada en el mundo... pero... si tú no puedes entender que mi hermana es la única familia que de verdad se preocupa por cuidarme, en especial con lo de mi diabetes, supongo que después de todo, no me amas como yo te amo.-Dijo mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a alejarse.

-¿Y tu te piensas que mi familia es perfecta? Para mi no hay más familia que vosotros-paro y se volteo para mirarme- Mi padre nos abandono cuando yo tenia 5 años y mi madre comenzó a beber, perder el trabajo, ahora nunca esta en casa o si esta tiene resaca o borrachera, no me quiere, si me quisiera no...- volví a romper en llanto, nunca le había confesado a nadie lo de mi familia y costaba, costaba demasiado, Nick me retuvo entre sus brazos, como si me protegería de todos los daños del mundo

-Me tienes a mí... si es que todavía me quieres contigo...-Dijo mientras besaba mi frente de una forma protectora.-Yo jamás te abandonare... porque hay una cosa que diga lo que diga siempre será cierta...-Levantó mi rostro para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Cuál?-Cuestioné entre lágrimas.

-Que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, mi bello ángel, mi princesa perfecta.-Dijo mientras acariciaba dulcemente mi mejilla.

-Yo...bueno...claro-me había puesto nerviosa y sonrojada, respiré y expiré- yo, también te quiero, te quiero junto a mi para siempre, aunque a veces tengas la boca grande-sonreí lo más tiernamente que pude.

***CLOE***

Mientras corría por los pasillos del hospital me vi a Raquel abrazando a Nick y a punto de besarlo.

-¡Raquie!-Grité feliz.

-¡Interrumpes y llamándome así!-Dijo ella enojada.

-¡Raquel mira!-Dije enseñándole el anillo que tenía en la palma de la mano.

-¡Oh por Dios!-Gritó Raquel feliz.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Gritó Nick aterrorizado.

-¡¿Y Joe?!-Grité felizmente.

-¡Acaba de irse hace un minuto! ¡Si corres aun lo alcanzas!-Rió mientras me señalaba la puerta.

-¡Gracias!-Dije corriendo fuera.

-¡_Little flea_!-Gritó Nick a mis espaldas.

-¡Estaré bien no te preocupes, ya soy mayor de edad! ¡Protégeme, pero no me detengas!-Grité feliz volteando a verlo.

-Y-Yo...-Dijo sorprendido mientras salía.

-Esta niñita ya creció... ¿No crees?-Dijo Raquel mientras miraba sonriente la puerta corrediza por la que salí y hundía su mejilla en el pecho de Nick, quien la abrazaba tiernamente.

-Si... si que creció.-Sonrío Nick mientras miraba por donde salí en busca de Joe y besaba a Raquel.

La lluvia me empapó tan pronto puse un pie fuera del porche del hospital.

Entonces divisé la silueta de Joe caminando tristemente fuera de ahí.

-¡Joe!-Grité mientras corría hacia el.

-¿Cloe?-Volteó sorprendido.

-¡Joe!-Grité nuevamente mientras lo rodeaba con mis brazos y lo besaba.

Él me contestó el beso inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en cama? Te podrías resfriar...-Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos con su frente contra la mía.

-¡Si!-Grité alegremente.

-Lo se... si te resfrías ento-

-¡No! ¡Si, acepto!-Dije mientras le enseñaba el anillo en el centro de la palma de mi mano.

-¿Si?-Sonrío alegremente.

-¡Si!-Lo besé.

-Espera.-Dijo deteniendo el beso.- Quiero ponértelo yo.-Sonrío mientras tomaba el anillo.

Entonces se arrodilló y tomó mi mano como un caballero.

-Cloe... Te amo más que a mi vida misma... por favor... ¿Serías mi esposa?-Sonrío mientras la lluvia acariciaba su angelical rostro.

-¡Si!-Dije felizmente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Entonces puso el anillo en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda y la besó delicadamente.

Observé detenidamente el anillo mientras el se podía de pie.

-Por siempre jamás.-Sonrío mientras rodeaba mi cintura.

-Por siempre jamás.-Sonreí mientras lo besaba.

***RAQUEL***

-¡NONONO! ¡Dije explícitamente que los ramos debían ser anaranjados o rosa! ¡Esto esta MAL!-Dije mientras lanzaba uno de los centro de mesa MAL HECHO al seudo jardinero profesional que contrate.- Es tan difícil planear la boda perfecta.- Rugí mientras revisaba las "cosas que hacer" en la tablilla de madera de mis manos.

-Quizá exageras un poco Raquie.-Dijo Cloe mientras probaba otra de las muestras de pastel. ¡Oh, definitivamente este! ¡Es simplemente delicioso!-Sonrío al probar la muestra del pastel número 3... Cosa que anote en una de las muchas hojas de mi tablilla.

-Bueno... el 3, perfecto.

-¿Te aseguraste de que fuera con azúcar especial, cierto? Sabes lo de la diabetes de mi hermano...-Dijo bajando la mirada al pastel.

-Obviamente querida, ¡Shanpier!-Grité en busca del inútil del catering.

-¿Si señorita?-Llegó el señor alto de cabellos rubios escasos y lentes.

-El 3... Sigamos con los platos principales.-Ordené revisando de nuevo la tablilla.

-Si señorita.-Contestó asustado tomando los platos semi-vacíos.

-Bff... ¿Es que no hacen nada bien? ¿Y donde esta Nick? Dijo que llegaría hace media hora y aun no esta aquí- Dije yo al borde de la desesperación. Le necesitaba ahora junto a mí, respirar su dulce aroma, acariciar su suave piel, besar sus dulces labios...

-¿Hay alguien aquí? Tierra llamando a Raquel- Cloe no paraba de pasar una mano por mi cara, me ponía nerviosa.

-¡SIII! estoy aquí- Grité. La cara de Cloe se torno en una de miedo- Perdón, estoy nerviosa... ¿Dónde rayos estará?

-Quizá se atrasó.-Sonrío Cloe dulcemente mientras se sentaba en la mesa de cata otra vez... que bueno que no intentó organizar ella porque seguramente ahora estaría llorando en algún lado a punto de cortarse las venas.

-Si, eso ya lo note.-Rugí mientras Shanpier servia los platos.- ¡¿Qué es eso?!-Grité.

-S-Son las elecciones para los platos principales.-Contestó aterrorizado.

-¡Le dije que tenían que llevar romero! ¡ROMERO! ¡¿No sabe la diferencia entre romero y cilantro?!

-P-Perdone lo cambiare.-Contestó aterrorizado mientras se los llevaba.

-Em... yo no lo veo...-Contestó Cloe.

-Pues te lo planteare así: romero es de ricos y cilantro de POBRES.-Rugí.

Entonces llego Nick con el vestido en un perchero.

-Aquí esta.-Sonrío alegremente mientras mostraba el elegante vestido en una percha.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!-Grité mientras observaba la minúscula mancha en el.

-Oh... no lo había notado...-Dijo Nick confundido.

-Yo no veo nada...-Dijo Cloe mientras acercaba la cara al vestido.

Entonces me volteé y apreté el puño para que no me vieran tener un ataque de histeria.

-¡COMO NO VEEN ESA MANCHA ES MÁS GRANDE QUE ASIA! ¿ASIA? ¡¡ASIA MAS EUROPA MAS OCEANIA MAS EL MUNDO ENTERO!!-Mi propósito de calmarme no había funcionado, ahora todos me miraban aterrorizados, incluso Nick me tenía miedo-¡¿Que miran?! ¡Romero! ¡Necesito el romero en los platos en este instante!-ordené a Shanpier, Nick me rodeó la cintura

-Amor, respira un poco, estás histérica-Murmuró Nick en mi oído.

-¿HISTERICA? ¡YO NO ESTOY HISTERICA!-Grité.

Nick me miro serio

-Ok Ok...-Inhalé y exhalé profundamente.

-No hay problema... sinceramente la mancha no se nota.-Sonrío Cloe.-Además la boda es mañana, no daría tiempo de mandarlo a la tintorería una quinta vez...

-Eres tú la que se va a casar con un vestido sucio.-Rodé los ojos.

-Raquel, enserio, yo te quiero mucho pero mejor que te vayas con Nick, estas muy nerviosa-Sonrío a su hermano- A ver si él te calma, yo arreglaré lo que queda-Me dedicó una sonrisa esperando mi respuesta.

-Buff... ¿Estas segura? ¿Podrás con todos esos incompetentes? Yo me quedo no hay problema... -Dije mirando a mi mejor amiga y cuñada, ella rió y me indicó la salida

-Creo que podré, enserio, nos vemos mañana a primera hora.

Suspiré y me dirigí a los brazos de Nick que se encontraban abiertos esperándome, al llegar hacia ellos correspondieron mi abrazo, beso mis labios tiernamente y me guío a la salida.

-¡Oye oye oye!-Me volteé al analizar su frase-.- ¡¿Y tú despedida?!

-Raquel ya te dije que no quiero una de esas... son para gente que está triste de olvidar su soltería y yo no lo estoy...-Contestó sonriente.

-¡NO! ¡Ya la organicé y maldita sea IRAS!-Rugí.

-Ok ok... Nick llévatela antes de que muerda a alguien.-Contestó con cara de terror.

-Hermana... ¿Y si te ayudo yo?... es demasiado...-Dijo él preocupado que con la presión su hermana intentara cosas... de las que estamos seguros de que es capaz...

-No, enserio, necesita tranquilizarse... solo probaré el menú y veré que pongan la decoración correctamente.-Sonrío tomando la tabilla que dejé en la mesa.

-De acuerdo... volveremos en un resto para ayudarte con la decoración ¿De acuerdo? tan pronto se calme un poco.-Me miró con ternura.

-Ok Ok... preocupon.-Rió ella mientras se sentaba en la mesa de cata.

-¡Estoy calmada, lo que pasa es que ustedes están demasiado tranquilos! ¡Mañana te casas, Cloe y estás como si fueras a hacer la misma rutina!-Bufé cansada de pelear, tenía ganas de estar con Nick pero me preocupaba Cloe, de seguro en el fondo tenía que estar mínimamente nerviosa, era su boda con el hombre de su vida y que desde aquel día se había convertido en mi mejor amigo.

-No.-Sonrío Cloe con una tranquilidad tan grande que hasta me hizo enojar.

-¡¿No estas nerviosa?!-Corrí hacia ella escapando del brazo de Nick.-Argg eres lo peor, ¿Segura?-Contesté enfurruñada.

-No, no estoy nada nerviosa.-Sonrío tranquilamente.- ¿Te aseguraste de que pongan 24 de Switchfoot antes del Valls?-Preguntó tranquilamente.

-Raquel... ¿Que no quieres estar conmigo?-Dijo con carita de perro mojado solo en la calle, realmente se veía adorable, era imposible resistirse a el con esa carita.

-La respuesta es SI a ambos.-Contesté confundida mirando a uno y a otro.

-Ya Raquie eso es todo, prepárense para el baile.-Contestó mientras se levantaba y tomaba de manos a Nick.

-¿Quieres practicar?-Rió Nick mientras bailaban su parte de la coreografía que habíamos programado con la canción que ellos escogieron.

- _Oh, Oh, I'm a second man now_ .-Comenzó Cloe.

- _Oh, Oh, __I'm__ a second man now_ .-La acompañó Nick, la combinación de sus voces siempre era hermosa de oír por lo sublime que eran combinadas.

-_And you're raising these twenty four voices_ .-Dijeron mientras bailaban por la hall.

Era hermoso, ella era como una muñequita y el como un caballero.

-¿Viene de familia el talento musical? ¿O sólo es casualidad de que los dos tengan hermosas voces?- Les miré embobada, eran realmente adorables juntos, Nick siempre parecía 10 años menor cuando estaba con Cloe, a pesar de que eran mellizos, por lo que tenían la misma edad, pero cuando bailaban o cantaban juntos, ambos se veían tan inocentes como niños.

-No, yo tengo la voz bonita para cantarte a ti-Me miró tiernamente, siempre me cantaba pequeñas baladas compuestas por él...

Me sonrojé lentamente mientras me tranquilizaba con su baile y sus voces combinadas.

_-__With twenty four hearts. With all of my symphonies. In twenty four parts_

_But I wan to be one today__. Centered and true I'm singing Spirit take me up in arms with You. You're raising the dead in me. Oh, oh I am the second man. Oh, oh I am the second man now. Oh, oh I am the second man now. And You're raising the dead in me_-Continuaron el sublime baile que habíamos programado

-¡Ya tranquilos!-Los detuve.- No gasten la coreografía.-Me mataba por dentro detener la balada que estaban cantando, pero si no lo hacía iba a volar a una nube de la no podría bajar a tiempo para organizar la boda.-Bueno ya estoy tranquila... ¿Me das la tablilla? Aun queda demasiado que hacer y los necesito a los dos...

- _I wanna see miracles, to see the world change__._ -Cantó Nick mientras se me acercaba.

-¡No te atrevas!-Dije mientras retrocedía.

- _Wrestled the angel, for more than a name, for more than a feeling_

_For more than a cause, I'm singing Spirit take me up in arms with You_

_And You're raising the dead in me,_ -Cantó mientras me tomaba por la cintura.

-¡Nick!-Reí mientras comenzaba a bailar con él.

- _Twenty four voices, with twenty four hearts, with all of my symphonies, In twenty four parts_ - Cantó mientras me hacía volar por la pista de baile.

- _Oh, Oh I'm a second man now... Oh, Oh I'm a second man now..._ -Acompañaba Cloe.

-_Life it's not what I thought it was twenty four hours ago... Still on singing Spirit take me up in arms with you...I'm not copping out... I'm not cooping out...__Not copping out._ -Dijo mientras me hacia bajar y se acercaba a mis labios.

-Ya...-Dije mientras me sonrojaba.-Bájame tenemos demasiado que hacer...-Dije sonriendo.

-Claro princesa...-Dijo mientras me miraba dulcemente y me volvía a poner en posición vertical.

-Bueno parejita ¿Se van a dar una vuelta mientras yo hago lo demás? me harían un favor ya que yo no puedo ver la mía por culpa de alguien-Me miró con una mirada asesina, no era culpa mía que Joe se hubiese quedado encerrado en su cuarto de hotel, o quizá si, pero lo hacía por su bien, los novios no se podían ver antes de la boda, así que él se quedó encerrado, de hecho lo sentía por él.

-No, todavía hay mucho que hacer antes de la despedida.-Dije tomando mi tablilla.

- Oigan chicas mejor las dejo, te veré luego amor... debo ir con Joe, ya casi es hora de su despedida de soltero...-Dijo Nick

-No te quiero ahí no me haces gracia tú y club de strip-tease en una misma frase- contesté enfadada.

Cloe me miró divertida y con una mirada que decía algo como "Si Joe va, Nick también".

-Ok-Me resigné- diviértete.-Dije mientras lo besaba. ¡AP AP AP!-Lo detuve tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.- ¡PERO NO TANTO!-Le dí una mirada asesina.

- ¡AH! y dile a Joe que si se pasa de listo, ¡Le quitaré puntos en su carnet de padre.-Cloe me asustó... Y no es normal en ella...

-Nick ven, ven -Nick volvió conmigo y yo me acerqué a su oído-No te diviertas mucho... ¿O que quieres que se acabe la descendencia de tu apellido?

Nick río.

-No es una broma-Contesté seria.

Nick me miró con miedo y yo le dí un beso de la mejilla.

-Tranquila, sin ti no creo que me divierta-Me miró tiernamente y me dio un beso suave en los labios justo antes de irse

-Adiós-Reí de forma tonta y nerviosa y volví con Cloe que me miraba divertida-¿Qué?-le dije en tono un poco mordaz.

-Nada nada-Dijo sonriendo mientras me sentaba a su lado,

-Ok, aquí están los platos principales.-Dijo Shanpier asustado mientras servía.

-Se ve realmente delicioso.-Alabó Cloe.

-Deja probarlos primero... ya no confío en este maldito servicio de catering.-Dije mientras acercaba el tenedor a las 8 diferentes opciones.

-No se preocupe, no lo dice en serio, su comida es maravillosa sólo esta un poco tensa.-Le sonrío Cloe al camarero que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Dijo.

-Es verdad.-Dijo Cloe felizmente.

-Que melodramáticos... bueno.-Probé los platillos.-Eu... el 1 esta insípido y el 7 sobre condimentado....

-Eres demasiado exigente a veces parece que la boda es tuya y no mía, no quiero ver el día en que te cases...-Dijo entre risas.

Sonreí ante ese comentario, aunque lo creí difícil, en un mes cumplíamos 3 años y aun no había hablado de matrimonio jamás

-Puff... eso será dentro de mucho-Contesté revolviendo el plato.

-¿Por que lo dices?-Me dijo Cloe mirándome a los ojos, yo simplemente bufé.

-Llevamos casi 3 años y jamás me ha hablado ni de la posibilidad de compromiso... no sé, parece como si no quisiera comprometerse...

-Pues yo creo que mi hermano si quiere...-Dijo Cloe con una sonrisa traviesa mientras comía.

-¿Qué? ¿Te ha dicho algo al respeto?- Le contesté, ahora realmente estaba interesada, aparté el plato y me puse frente a ella con el objetivo de oírla mejor.

-No... ¡Pero se le ven las ganas! ¡¿No lo ves?!

-No se... mientras tanto concentrémonos en que este inútil no arruine tu boda INTOXICANDO A TODO EL MUNDO.-Dije molesta mirando a Shanpier.

-Pues yo creo que si.-Sonrío traviesamente otra vez.

-Pues yo creo que debes elegir.-Rodé los ojos.

-Los ravioles con la carne del 6 eran deliciosos.-Dijo decepcionada por que no continuara la conversación.

-6, de acuerdo, traiga las entradas.-Ordené.

-Si señorita.-Dijo aterrado mientras se llevaba los platos.

-¿Enserio no estas nerviosa?-Me aventuré a preguntar.

-No.-Sonrío inocentemente.

-¿Porqué?-Pregunté incrédula.

-Porque estoy segura...-Dijo mientras Shanpier servía las entradas italianas.-La verdad no estoy nerviosa porque se que Joe es el hombre perfecto para mí.-Dijo mientras mordía una de las entradas.- ¡Deliciosa _bruschetta_! ¡Definitivamente el 5!-Sonrío alegremente.

-Muy bien señorita.-Sonrío Shanpier mientras retiraba los platillos.

-Bueno, ahora el salón. Dije mientras me ponía de pie.

-Vamos.-Sonrío Cloe dulcemente.

-Ok.-Dije mientras salía caminando velozmente y bajaba los lentes de sol de mi cabeza.

***CLOE***

-Señorita.-Me llamó la voz de Shanpier tras de mí.

-¿Si?-Volteé sonriente.

-Usted es muy dulce señorita.-Sonrío el hombre.

-Muchas gracias...-Le devolví la sonrisa sinceramente.

-Quería darle esto. Dijo mientras extendía un pequeño colgante con un ángel en la punta que estaba hecho por alambre, una perla como la cabeza y una joya azul como el cuerpo azul que estaban entre los alambres de plata.

-No podría...-Dije admirando el colgante.

-Tómelo.-Insistió.-Es un regalo del catering, es que usted ha sido muy amable con nosotros... defendiéndonos de su... ejem... amiga...-Dijo mientras miraba la puerta por la que había salido.-Le deseo la mayor de las suertes.-Sonrío mientras dejaba el colgante en mi mano y se iba.

-Gracias.-Sonreí mientras me lo ponía como pulsera.

Entonces sonreí un momento y salí tras Raquel para checar todo lo demás e ir a mi indeseada despedida de soltera.

Desperté pesadamente y noté que tenía la cabeza de mi amiga Raquel en el abdomen, el torso de mi amiga Xania en la pierna izquierda, la espalda de mi amiga Marion cruzándome por el brazo y la cabeza sobre la pierna de Stella.

Me levanté haciendo a todas levantarse conmigo.

-¿Puedo preguntar que pasó anoche?-Pregunté al darme cuanta que de hecho no lo recordaba.

-Nada por lo que Joe deba preocuparse...-Dijo Raquel sonriendo adormilada.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?-Preguntó Stella.

-No...-Dije confundida.

-Entonces no debes preocuparte por resaca.-Dijo Xania levantándose.

-Ok...-Dije mientras me ponía de pie.

-Bien.-Dijo Raquel enderezándose como lista para mandar.-Stella el desayuno, Marion trae el vestido y Xania trae el maquillaje, Cloe.-Volteó a verme y sentí como se me helaba la sangre.-Date una ducha rápido.-Dijo mientras se iba.

Mientras entraba al baño vi de reojo como Stella se ponía una chaqueta para bajar por el desayudo al lobbie, ya que se puede ir en pijama, y como todas las demás hacían revuelo en la habitación.

Me duché lo más rápido que pude y mientras el agua acariciaba mi piel trataba de asimilar que en menos de 24 horas estaría casada.

Cuando salí ya había una mesa repleta de comida buffet. Me encaminé a ella, tomé uno de los _beagles_ y le dí una mordida.

-¡Al fin!-Dijo Raquel, que salió detrás de mi tan sorpresivamente que casi me tragó chueco el bocado o peor, casi lo escupía.- ¡Siéntate!-Me ordenó mientras me pasaba el asiento rosa bajo.

Me senté y luego todo pasó demasiado rápido...

Sophie me maquilló, Stella me peino y Raquel, Marion y Xania me pusieron el vestido.

Ellas llevaban un vestido de dama que había escogido Raquel especialmente, eran anaranjados, como las decoraciones, con un enorme cinturón blanco bajo el pecho y se esponjaban dándoles la apariencia de un pastelito.

-Te ves perfecta.-Alabaron todas.

Me miré al espejo y ni siquiera podía creer que se trataba de mí.

La que estaba en el espejo era casi una muñequita de aparador. El cabello recogido a la mitad por una hermosa tiara con el velo dejando unos rizos bellamente formados por atrás caer delicadamente por mi espalda. Mi rostro maquillado parecía resaltar su inocencia, era blanco, casi pálido pero, Sophie jamás hubiera permitido que fuera así, con los labios pintados de un suave todo rosa. El vestido acentuaba los lugares que debía haciendo lucir mi cintura más esbelta gracias al _corset_ y era maravilloso, blanco como la nieve y con detalles en joyas y listones de satín. Tenía guantes blancos que llegaban casi al codo, con unas pulseras gruesas de diamantes alrededor de las muñecas.

-Bueno... Los aretes son de tú madre, eso es algo viejo, "Que simboliza la conexión de la novia con su pasado y representa la continuidad de su matrimonio".-Dijo Sophie mientras me ponía unas arracadas enormes y hermosas con diseños de mariposas.

-La liga era de mi hermana.-Me guiñó un ojo Marion mientras me pasaba la liga envuelta en satín que yo subí por debajo del vestido hasta la entrepierna.-Eso es algo prestado "simboliza la amistad, el obtener la felicidad por préstamo".-Sonrío.

-Y esto es algo nuevo "Produce esperanza por un futuro óptimo".-Dijo Stella mientras me ponía alrededor del cuello un hermoso collar con un diamante en forma de estrella colgando de la delicada cadena de oro.-Es de parte mía... las demás te deben su regalo.-Sonrío como sólo ella sabía.

-Muchas gracias.-Dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Bueno bueno cuidado que se arruina el vestido.-Dijo Raquel mientras nos separaba.-Pero nos falta algo azul..." color que representa la fidelidad de los contrayentes"

-Investigaron en la Wikipedia, ¿cierto?-Dije ente risas.

-¡No es gracioso, Cloe!-Dijo Raquel.

-Tranquila.-Sonreí mientras sacaba el colgante de ángel azul de un cajón y me lo ponía como pulsera.- ¿Ves? Algo azul.-Sonreí.

-Ok Ok.-Respiró profundamente.-Creo que es hora de irnos, no queremos que llegues tarde.-Dijo mientras ponía una parte del velo sobre mi rostro.

Puse en mi zapato, como superstición, un papel con el nombre de mis amigas, empezando con el de Raquel, ya que así, supuestamente, se casarían pronto, este detalle era algo que ellas desconocían.

Llegamos a la iglesia a tiempo y yo esperé de pie a las enormes puertas con mariposas ansiosas recorriendo cada esquina de mi estómago.

-Prepárate.-Sonrío Raquel mientras entraba con mi hermano. Ellos eran los últimos dama y padrino así que la siguiente era yo.

-¿Lista?-Preguntó mi padre.

-Más que lista.-Sonreí mientras tomaba su brazo.

Entonces se abrieron las enormes puertas y una luz segadora me dio en los ojos. Me inundó la cara el perfume de las rosas y las gardenias que estaban en la habitación rodeadas de pequeñas lucecitas brillantes y lazos de satín blanco. En ese momento escuche la marcha nupcial mientras mis pasos se acercaban más al frente de la habitación. Entonces lo vi. Mis mejillas se convirtieron a un color rojizo intenso mientras veía al amor de mi vida en ese traje, tan hermoso como siempre lo imaginé. Fue el brazo de mi padre lo único que me impidió correr hacía él y besarle en ese mismo instante.

Cuando llegue con Joe, mi padre le entregó mi mano en un gesto simbólico y el movió el velo de mi rostro pasándolo tras de mi cabeza.

-Te ves hermosa.-Susurró sólo para mí.

-Tú no te quedas atrás.-Susurré mientras nos volteábamos al altar.

La ceremonia transcurrió rápidamente hasta llegar a la parte en la que leímos nuestros votos....

-Yo, Joseph Adam Jonas Miller, prometo serte fiel siempre, jamás apartarme de tu lado, estar ahí para ti en todo momento, nunca ocultarte nada, serte completamente sincero, respetuoso y acompañarte mientras tenga vida, amarte todos los días que me quedan.-Dijo mientras ponía el anillo en mi dedo.-y encontrarme contigo del otro lado, Te amo Cloe...-Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-Yo, Cloe Pam Langemiere Li Fiore, juro ser tuya y sólo tuya, estar ahí para ti todo el tiempo, nunca dejarte caer y ayudarte a levantar, nunca separarme de ti y cuidarte cuando me necesites.-Dije mientras ponía el anillo en su dedo.-Porque te amo más que a nada en el mundo... y sólo quiero estar a tu lado el tiempo que Dios nos lo permita.-Sonreí mientras las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, y de reojo noté, que de los de mis amigas también.

-Joseph Adam Jonas Miller, ¿Aceptas a Cloe Pam Langemiere Li Fiore como esposa, para amarla, respetarla y protegerla hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.-Sonrío victorioso.

-Y tú, Cloe Pam Langemiere Li Fiore, ¿Aceptas a Joseph Adam Jonas Miller como tu esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.-Sonreí mientras las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

-Entonces yo los decl-

-¡ALTO!-Se oyó desde las puertas.

***RAQUEL***

No me lo podía creer, era Routh, bueno si que lo creía, siempre lo dije y lo repetí; esta tipa es una zorra

No me podía creer que viniese a arruinar la boda de mi mejor amiga simplemente por que le había entrado el capricho de él. Miré a Nick que observaba a Routh con una expresión de puro odio en su angelical rostro.

-No puede casarse con esa -Dijo Routh, respiré, exhalé y me contuve para no darle un puñetazo en su cara de... ¡en su cara!, pero era una señorita y no lo haría, ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner tal nota de repugnancia? ''Esa'' era mi mejor amiga y no se merecía esto, ni hablar.

-¿Y por qué?-Dijo el Padre con una expresión confusa, mientras miraba el atuendo de Routh, minifalda, camisa de tirantes y botas altas y negras. Hoy iba bastante tapada, normal, era una iglesia. Pero claro el Padre no debía estar acostumbrado a eso y le debía estar apunto de dar un infarto

-Pues claramente por que me ama ami ósea, esta claro quien es mejor...-Dijo mirando con disgusto a mi amiga, que estaba apunto de echarse a llorar. En eso no pude más y solté una sonora carcajada.

-Si y la estoy viendo, en el altar, no eres bien recibida aquí así que lárgate zo-Sophie tapo mi boca no dejando acabar lo último y se lo agradecí, no quería ir al infierno.

-¿Cómo te atreves remedo de mujer?-Me miró con repugnancia.

-Pues no se tú, pero si él de verdad te amara a ti, tú estarías en ese vestido.-Sonreí sarcástica.

-Cállate, que tu novio lleva contigo casi 3 años y ni siquiera te ha mencionado la idea de quedarse contigo... ¿No te hace pensar que de verdad no te quiere y busca algo mejor?

Me quede petrificada, como una estatua y con mis ojos apunto de convertirse en cataratas, ¿Como sabia eso ella? y lo peor... ¿Y si tenia razón? ¿Y si Nick de verdad buscaba algo mejor que yo? y.... ¿Y si no me quería? puse una mano en mi boca para contener un grito.

Al ver mi reacción, sonrío.

-¿Ves? te lo dije.-Bufó antes de voltearse a Cloe.

Los brazos de Sophie me rodearon al igual que los de Stella mientras Marion y Xania se quedaban mirando fijamente a Routh con una mirada asesina.

-Bueno, quítate mi vestido.-Le ordenó a Cloe.

-Ni de broma.-Dijo ella mientras se aferraba al brazo de Joe.

-Te dije que te quitaras MI vestido.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Y yo te dije que ni de broma... ¡Lárgate de MI boda, bruja!-Gritó Cloe, muy obviamente usando _bruja_ para no usar una palabra peor.

-No quería tener que hacer esto...-Dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsillo.-Te dije.-Dejo relucir la brillante Luger P-08 calibre 9mm parabellum, cosa que sé gracias a que Cloe cuando era niña aprendió de armas con su abuelo y me enseñó un poco... de hecho es una gran tiradora con trofeos y creo que su abuelo fue a prisión...-Que te quitaras MI vestido.

Cloe estaba incrédula, Joe la abrazaba con miedo y Nick me miraba asustado, yo desvíe la mirada por lo ocurrido anteriormente. Tenia miedo, pero había aprendido a no demostrar las emociones cuando no quería, cuando mi madre llegaba borracha a casa me sentía mal, lloraba en la cama abrazada a mi peluche, pero nunca se lo demostraba a mi madre, había perdido la practica pero todavía sabia esconder los sentimientos en los momentos difíciles.

Cloe miraba a Joe a Routh y a la pistola, no sabía que hacer y menos yo. Poco a poco un plan se trazaba en mi cabeza, debía arriesgarme o Cloe perdería la oportunidad con el hombre de su vida.

***CLOE***

No sabia que hacer... Por una parte no quería que Routh se quedara con mi Joe, pero tenia mucho miedo. ¿Y si disparaba? ¿Y si mataba a mis amigas, a Nick o incluso....o incluso Joe? Intenté sacar esa idea de mi mente, pero no podía era demasiado difícil, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Routh sonrío, la odiaba mas que nunca, para señalar después a Nick con la pistola, mi Nick, mi _LittleBRO_.

Miré a Raquel, pero no estaba ¿Donde estaba? Miré por la iglesia y la encontré escondida alrededor de la sala, ¿Que pretendía? Nick buscaba con la mirada a alguien, supuse que a Raquel, miraba a Routh luego a su pistola y luego por la iglesia.

-¿Que no oíste? Si no quieres que tu maldito bebé enfermo muera, dame MI vestido-Se volteó y sonrío dulcemente en dirección a Joe-Ya falta poco cariño.-Joe hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Routh le mandó un beso al aire-

Volteé a ver a Nick que negaba con la cabeza en mi dirección, intentaría hacerse el valiente, pero esta vez la que debía protegerlo era yo...

-¡Mi vestido, idiota!- Gritó esto mientras se acercaba a Nick y ponía la pistola en su cabeza.

Con cuidado me fui quitando las joyas para irlas tirando al piso, frete a ella, Nick me miraba con miedo, tristeza y desesperación.

No sabía que hacer y yo menos, solo pensaba en como ganar tiempo.

-No puedo quitarme el vestido aquí...-Comencé cuando me había quitado todas las joyas, excepto la que me había dado Stella y el ángel y hasta los zapatos.

-Si que puedes.-Dijo mientras presionaba el arma contra el costado de la cabeza de Nick.

-Cloe no lo hagas...-Dijo Nick en un gruñido.

-Estás loco... eres mi hermano.-Dije tratando de contener las lágrimas que se salían de mis ojos sin control.-No puedo dejar que te haga nada.-Lloré mientras comenzaba a desatar al _corset_ por la parte de atrás.

-Clo-Dijo Nick

-¡CÁLLATE!-Lo interrumpí en un grito mientras lloraba.- ¡Deja de hacerte el fuerte! ¡No siempre puedes hacerte el mayor!-Lloré aun más fuerte.- ¡Por una ves déjame protegerte!

Entonces Joe, que estaba a un lado, se puso frente a mí.

-Routh deja de hacer esto...-Entonces volteó la mirada hacia algún lado y sonrío.-Porque yo te amo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Grité llorando.

-Si, yo te amo...-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo ella mientras bajaba el arma de la cabeza de mi hermano.

-Claro.-Sonrío mientras rodeaba su cintura.

-¡_LittleBRO_!-Corrí hacia Nick y lo rodeé con mis brazos-¿Estás bien?-Susurré mientras lloraba.

-No... No lo estoy...-Dijo mientras me abrazaba de vuelta y miraba a Routh con una mirada asesina.

-Yo siempre te he amado...sólo a ti...-Decía Joe mientras la abrazaba.

-_Little flea_...-Me susurró Nick tristemente.

-Por favor... no digas que soy una tonta... No digas te lo dije...-Dije mientras hundía mi rostro en su pecho llorando.

-Yo también.-Contestó ella en sus brazos.

Y ahí estaba yo... sola otra vez...

-Pero.-Dijo Joe.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Routh confundida.

-Pero creo que me equivoqué... porque tú no eres Cloe...-Sonrío mientras se alejaba de ella.

-¡¿Qué?!

Entonces una sombra atacó a Routh por la espalda, dejando en el suelo boca abajo, tomó su arma y se levantó apuntándole con ella.

-¡¿Raquel?!-Grité sonriente.

-Uf... lamento la tardanza.-Dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello con una mano.-Hubiera sido más rápida pero tu sabes, el vestido y tacones... es difícil ser mujer.-Me sonrío.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, con la boca abierta.

-¿Que pasa? el verano es largo y los cursos de karate baratos.-Respondió ella con una media sonrisa mientras seguía apuntándola a la cabeza.

-Entonces cuando decías que ayudarías a Nick a lastimar a Joe si volvía a hacer daño a Cloe... ¿Era cierto?-Dijo Sophie con los ojos como mandarinas, eso no me lo habían explicado. Miré a Raquel y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Pero...tú... ¡eres muy pequeña! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió!? ¡Te podría haber matado!-Dijo Nick mientras la abrazaba de forma protectora, ella se zafó del abrazo y murmuró que hablarían después, maldita Routh, ¿Cuantas relaciones más quería destruir?

Aunque Nick gritando así estaba en mi memoria muy bien... él es muy sobre protector, conmigo por ser su hermanita, con Raquel por ser su amor.

-¡POLICIA!-Gritó un oficial mientras entraba, entonces me dí cuenta de que todos nuestros familiares tenían el teléfono celular en las manos...-¡Nadie se mueva!

-¡Es ella oficial!-Grité señalando a Routh, no fuera que confundiera a mi dama de honor y se la llevara a la cárcel...-Raquel acaba de quitarle el arma...

-¿Quiere que le lea sus derechos, señorita?-Dijo el oficial seriamente mientras esposaba a Routh y la sacaba del lugar.

-No se preocupe... ¡yo regresaré por lo que por derecho es MIO!-Gritó mientras la sacaban.

-Loca...-Susurré mientras abrazaba a Joe.

-Si...-Contestó Joe besando mi cabeza.

-Entonces... ¿Se van a casar o qué?-Preguntó el Padre, al que parecía que le había dado un ataque, mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo.

-Cloe, todo fue mentira...-Dijo Joe tomándome de las manos.

-Lo sé... yo te amo.-Le sonreí.

-Yo también te amo...-Me sonrío

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.-Sonrío el padre.

-No tiene que decirlo dos veces.-Dijo Joe mientras rodeaba mi cintura y me besaba como jamás lo había hecho, simplemente mágico, como en las películas. Podía escuchar como latía su corazón, era como si fuéramos uno..., podía sentir su respiración fundirse con la mía...

Entonces nos separamos, en medio de los flashes y los aplausos y corrimos por el pasillo hacía la limusina que nos llevaría al salón.

_Twenty four (24)_ de Switchfoot inundó la habitación, yo pasaba de los brazos de Joe a los de mi hermano, a los de Josh, el novio de Stella, a los de Kevin, el hermano de Joe y novio de Marion, a los de Taylor, el novio de Sophie para regresar de vuelta a los brazos de Joe, a los que llegaba feliz y odiaba tener que partir.

Entonces el Valls comenzó.

-Quiero que te cuides mucho.-Dijo mi padre mientras danzábamos por la pista.

-Lo haré papá.-Sonreí alegremente.

-Aun pienso que eres demasiado joven aun... especialmente si piensas darme nietos pronto...

-¡Papá!-Reí un momento.

-¡¿Qué?! Acostúmbrate... los padres siempre quieren que sus hijas pierdan la virginidad cuando ellos estén muertos.

-No voy a discutir esto contigo y mucho menos ahora.-Reí con él, así es mi padre... siempre sobre protector, cuando está... creo que de ahí lo heredó mi hermano...

-Solo prométeme cuidarte.-Sonrío ampliamente.

-Lo haré papá...-Dije mientras el padre de Joe tomaba su lugar.

-¿Toda una Jonas, eh?-Me dijo su padre sonriente mientras bailábamos.

-Eso creo.-Reí por el comentario.

-¿Crees poder aguantar a ese tonto hijo mío?-Sonrío.

-Claro que si, señor, ha criado un gran partido.-Sonreí de vuelta.

-Pues más le vale, porque está con una gran chica.-Dijo sonriente mientras Nick tomaba su lugar.

-Hermano...-

-No... no digas nada ¿si?-Me sonrío.

-No quiero que tomes mal lo que te dije antes...-Dije con la mirada baja mientras bailábamos, cosa que siempre hacía que todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor suspirara, se impresionara y aplaudiera.

-No lo tomé mal... es simplemente que no puedo creer que crecieras tan rápido.-Me sonrío ampliamente.-Pero no importa cuanto crezcas _Little flea_, yo siempre te estaré "sobre" protegiendo.

-Tú también has crecido _LittleBRO_... y se nota que la próxima ves que baile así contigo será en tu boda con Raquel...-Sonreí para él.

-Eso espero.-Se sonrojó.-Pero gracias, recordaré esa sonrisa inocente... porque se donde estarás... ¿No crees que soy muy joven para ser tío?

-¡¿Tú también?! ¡¿Alguien más quiere discutir sobre la virginidad que perderé hoy?!-Dije riendo mientras me sonrojaba.

-Eres una tonta...-Rió alegremente.

-No discutí de esto con papá y tampoco tengo ganas de discutirlo contigo-Le saqué la lengua.

-¿Ves? Inocente...-Rió mientras se iba.

-Tonto.-Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó Kevin al tiempo que empezábamos a bailar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo? ¿Te dijo cuando le dará el anillo?

-Argh no... ¿Cree que no lo he visto pasearse por la joyería de la familia a admirar el vitral? cuando regrese se lo echaré en cara... Raquel ya está haciendo preguntas...-Suspiré

-Tranquila, si no te lo ha dicho es que ni él mismo lo sabe.-Rió Kevin.

-Eso creo.-Sonreí

-Bueno...Te deseo mucha suerte Cloe, ya sabes que mi hermano es un tonto...-Rió Kevin.

-Es la segunda vez que le dicen tonto en la última media hora.-Reí

-Se lo merece.-Dijo mientras me pasaba a los brazos de mi tío.

Así baile con todo el mundo, hasta regresar a los brazos de Joe.

Entonces partimos el pastel, nos dimos el uno al otro y Kevin, Taylor y Josh tuvieron la oportunidad de reírse de mi rubor a carcajada limpia mientras mi hermano y mi padre rechinaban los dientes cuando Joe deslizó la liga con los dientes fuera de mi pierna y me la entregó en la mano... ¿Puedo confesarles algo? accidentalmente la baje hasta mi tobillo... ¡Ups!

Entonces me volteé y lancé el ramo.

***RAQUEL***

-L-Lo atrapé.-Dije incrédula con el ramo en mis manos.

No podía creer, había atrapado el ramo, estaba demasiado contenta y triste, por que se suponía que era la próxima en casarme, pero no lo sabia, Nick nunca mencionaba nada y cada vez estoy más segura de que no me quiere, quizá Routh tenia razón y quería algo mejor, alguien mejor que yo.

Sonría a todo el mundo que me felicitó por haber atrapado el ramo y haberle quitado la pistola a Routh, sinceramente no había sido nada difícil, con Nick fuera de peligro, gracias a Joe, que le había despistado, todo había sido pan comido. Si Nick siguiera con la pistola en la cabeza en ese momento, no sé que hubiese pasado.

Seguramente no hubiese tenido el valor de nada y me hubiese salido mal la llave, aunque fuese fácil y la hubiese echo quinientas veces, había sido fácil para mi hacerlo sin presión, había sido una suerte que Joe captara mis señas. No me merecía que me dijeran heroína, él se merecía ese papel.

Entonces ellos se subieron a la limusina que los sacó del salón de entre los flashes de las cámaras y los aplausos, gritos y silbidos de la gente eufórica.

-¿Cómo me veo?-Preguntó Cloe mientras se arreglaba el atuendo, que constaba de un pantalón de mezclilla arañado, una camiseta negra con un mini-chaleco anaranjado sobre el pecho, además de unas hermosas botas café,... por quincuagésima vez...

-Perfecta.-Dije mientras detenía sus brazos.

-Además no importa si todo terminara en el piso.-Rió Marion con una mirada traviesa en su rostro.

Cloe se sonrojó.

-¡No le hagas caso! ¡Te ves muy bien!-Dijo Sophie mientras le daba un codazo a Marion en las costillas.

-Ok... gracias por todo chicas, las llamaré desde Hawai... o Roma... ¡Lo prometo!-Dijo mientras nos abrazaba.

-No hay problema, sabemos que no tendrás tiempo.-Dijo Xania con una mirada traviesa.

-Cuídate mucho Cloe.-Sonrío Stella.

-Gracias chicas.-Dijo Cloe

_Vuelo 579 con destino a Hawai abordando..._

-Amor.-La llamó Joe.- ¡Es hora de irnos!

-¡Ya voy!-Gritó Cloe sonriente mientras tomaba sus maletas-¡Adiós! ¡Las veré en 3 meses!-Nos dimos un último abrazo grupal.

Entonces Joe se termino de despedir de Nick, Taylor, Kevin y Josh y recibió a Cloe en brazos para después besarla. Tomaron sus maletas y entraron abrazados a la puerta del avión.

-Que lindos.-Sonrío Stella mientras Josh la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Sinceramente si me esperaba que Clo se casara a los 21.-Rió Josh.

-Yo no.-Dijo Nick serio.

-Tranquilo amor.-Dije mientras lo abrazaba.-Joe sabrá cuidarla.

-Mas le vale...-Dijo Nick mientras me abrazaba.

-Propongo que vayamos a ver una película o lo que sea por salud a nuestros amigos, ¿Quién se anima?-Preguntó Josh

-¡Si!-Gritamos todos a coro.

-Bueno... 10$ a que será niña.-Rió Kevin mientras salíamos.

-¡Si!-Sonrío Marion.

-Yo apuesto que será niño.-Rió Stella.

-Nuestra familia es mas de mellizos... apuesto que serán una pequeña Cloe y un pequeño Joe.-Sonrío Nick.

-Tendremos que esperar para verlos.-Sonreí abrazada de Nick.

**Un año después y 3 meses...**

-Habitación 406.-Sonrío la enfermera.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Salté feliz.

-Y yo que le dije a esa hermana mía que era muy joven para ser tío...-Suspiró Nick con una sonrisa.

Yo llevaba los 2 enormes osos de peluche para los pequeños de Cloe y Joe, que a final de cuentas, Kevin y Marion tuvieron que darles 5$ a Stella y 5$ a Nick, ya que habían sido mellizos como Nick dijo, pero ambos varones.

-¿Cómo estás?-Sonreí a mi amiga mientras entrábamos a su cuarto, ella estaba en una cama con Joe a su lado sentado en una silla sujetando su mano. Ambos con un bultito envuelto en una sabana color azul cielo en brazos,

-Ahora un poco adolorida... pero me han dicho que pudo ser mucho peor, es lo bueno de las cesáreas.-Sonrío Cloe, que prefirió eso por ser "alérgica" al dolor...

-Tú nunca escuchas.-Dijo Nick mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Tú sabes...soy un espíritu libre... no sigo ordenes.-Rió Cloe.

-¡¿Puedo verlo?!-Extendí mis brazos hacía el bultito que cargaba Cloe.

-Claro.-Dijo mientras ponía al bebé en mis brazos.

-Es divino.-Dije admirando la angelical carita del bebé que dormía pacíficamente en mis brazos.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Bueno, tú tienes a Adam Nicholas y Nick, tú tienes a Joseph Paúl.-Sonrío Cloe mientras señalaba a los bebés por separado.

-Son hermosos Cloe.-Dije mientras le devolvía al bebé.

-Gracias, aunque admito que no todo el crédito es mío.-Dijo mirando a Joe, ambos compartieron una mirada tan dulce que empalagaba al espectador y luego se besaron.

La habitación estaba llena de una paz que se respiraba, de un aroma dulce y suave, casi floral, que era obvio que estuviera por los miles de arreglos florales que inundaban la habitación. Era simplemente hermoso estar ahí, pero éramos intrusos en esa nube de felicidad...

-Bueno, mejor los dejamos solos, ya molestamos suficiente.-Dije mientras le devolvía al bebé y tomaba el brazo de Nick.

-Te veremos luego ¿si?- Dijo Nick mientras salíamos.

-Claro.-Sonrío Cloe mientras cerrábamos la puerta.

***CLOE***

-Amor ten cuidado...-Dijo Joe preocupado.

-No te preocupes, he hecho esto miles de veces.-Sonreí desde lo alto de la escalera.

-Aun así me da miedo que vayas a caerte...-Dijo mientras acomodaba a los bebés en sus cunas.

-Tranquilo, ya casi termino...-Dije mientras terminaba los detalles del castillo medieval.

-Hola.-Entró Raquel.

-Hola Raquie.-Sonreí mientras recordaba lo que mi hermano me había confesado hacía sólo un par de días, eso que me había dicho que me hacía rebosar de alegría, y que me mataba no poder contar...

-Te quedó hermoso.-Dijo mientra miraba las paredes de la habitación.

-¡Gracias!-Dije mientras saltaba de la escalera y aterrizaba tropezando un poco en el suelo. Volteé a ver a Joe, que me miraba aterrorizado.

-Dios...un día me va a dar un infarto.-Dijo mientras me abrazaba desde atrás y descansaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Que melodramático.-Dije entre risas.

-Pues esta vez si te superaste a ti misma Clo, es hermoso.-Dijo mirando las paredes.

-Gracias, este es el castillo medieval de Adam... y ese esa es la pista de carreras de Paulie... Todo esta empezando a tomar forma.-Sonreí señalando las piezas de mi obra de arte.

-Pues te quedaron realmente bien.-Sonrío Raquel.

-Oye... creo que mi hermano te espera...-Dije sonriendo estúpidamente.

-¿Si?-Preguntó ella confundida.

-Si, en ese restaurante de la calle Mainfort... en el que se conocieron.-Sonreí de una manera estúpida otra vez.

-Oh, voy para allá... luego vendré a ver que tal te quedó.-Dijo mientras se iba.

-¿Para qué quiere verla Nick?-Preguntó Joe confundido también.

-Tú sabes...-Dije mientras me giraba en sus brazos para quedar frente a él.

-¿Por fin?-Sonrío ampliamente.

-¡Por fin!-Sonreí con él.

***RAQUEL***

Baah, otra cena en que yo malgastaría mis esperanzas esperando en que Nick por fin decidiera ir más allá conmigo, pero no había manera.... ¡4 años!4 años y nunca, never, había mencionado casarse. Y encima aun resonaban en mí las palabras de Routh un año atrás. Quizá busca algo mejor. Era verdad, quizá todavía estaba esperanzado de encontrar alguien mejor que yo, más guapa e inteligente, que le pudiera dar más...

El restaurante en el que nos conocimos siempre fue muy especial, Un pequeño restaurante que se parece a las cafeterías de los años olvidare ese día... Para ese entonces ambos éramos estudiante. Yo tomaba una malteada y el estaba sillas a la derecha, yo lloraba desconsoladamente por la relación que acababa de fracasar, entonces el se me acercó...

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo con voz suave.

-No... Y no te importa... eres un extraño...-Dije secando mis lágrimas.

-Dicen que la mejor persona para desahogar los sentimientos es un extraño.-Sonrío con esa sonrisa que me cautivo desde ese instante.

-Problemas familiares... problemas en la escuela... problemas del c-corazón.-Dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi malteada.

-Mis padres nunca están.-Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué?-Dije mientras lo miraba confundida.

-Tengo una hermana, Cloe, si no fuera por ella creo que hubiera muerto de hambre o tragado por la suciedad desde hace años... ella cuida de la casa porque mis papas pasan todo el día en la oficina.-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?-Pregunté confundida.

-Te lo dije, la mejor persona con la que desahogarse es un extraño.-Sonrío nuevamente.

-Raquel.-Le extendí la mano.

-Nicholas, pEro tu puedes llamarme Nick.-Tomó mi mano.

Y el resto es historia...

Antes de darme cuanta ya estaba en las puertas del café. Cuyas ventanas estaban cubiertas con las cortinas.

-Extraño...-Susurré mientras entraba...

Dentro todo estaba oscuro, solo unas pequeñas luces amarillentas ambientaban el lugar, entonces me volteé al mesón y había un hermoso ramo de flores.

Me acerqué y tomé la nota.

_"Hola extraña; estas son las flores favoritas de mi amor, rosas blanca, __combinadas con las favoritas de mi madre, tulipanes amarillos, y los de mi hermana, gardenias blancas, ¿Sabes? he pensado demasiado y necesito desahogarme...he pensado demasiado, y por fin decidí aventurarme"_

No entendí nada, entonces salió Nick vestido con la misma ropa con la que lo conocí ese día...

-Veras extraña.-Habló al ramo de flores a su derecha mientras yo estaba de pie a su izquierda.-Le pediré al amor de mi vida que se case conmigo...-Volteó a verme sonriente.

Mi corazón se paró y mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, por un momento pensé si el amor de su vida era yo, pero su sonrisa me llevo a la respuesta. Me trague mis lagrimas -¿Y-Y cuan-cuando lo harás, Nic...extraño?-sonreí con los ojos brillantes.

-Hmm.-Dijo hundiéndose en sus hombros, como gesto de no saber-Es sólo que no se si ella me ame, tengo miedo de que me rechace...

-¿¡QUE!?Digo... ¿por qué?-se carcajeo de mi semblante y yo fruncí el seño, para luego dejar ir una tímida sonrisa, mientras mis mejillas se ruborizaban.-Quiero decir, seguro que ella te ama y mucho.-acentúe la palabra mucho

-Mmm..... ¿Quieres ver su anillo, extraña?-Me sonrío mientras extendía la pequeña cajita.

-S-Si-tartamudeé mientras mis mejillas se tornaban carmesí, el simplemente se arrodillo, con la cajita en el aire y la abrió, era un lindo anillo con un diamante en el centro de color blanco, era redondo y sencillo y dentro ponía Nick y 4 diamantes blancos más, uno por cada año juntos...

-¿Qué piensas?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que es hermoso...-Dije mientras cubría mi boca con una mano.

-Mira la inscripción.-Sonrío mientras me pasaba la cajita.

La tomé con las dos manos y leí el interior del anillo.

_"Maybe I was just afraid, knowing you were miles away, from the place where you needed to be, and you're right here with me, Raquel" _

Entonces simplemente me puse a llorar, no era descontroladamente, sino pequeñas gotas caían de mis ojos mientras las limpiaba con las manos, el sonreía y vi en sus ojos un brillo de sospechosas lagrimas parecidas a las mías-Es, es muy bonito, Nic...extraño-sollocé, mientras sonreía tímidamente

-¿Crees que mi amor acepte?-Preguntó sonriente.-Ya se justamente lo que le diré.

-Yo-yo creo que si.-Dije mientras lagrimas caían sin cesar de mis ojos

-¿Q-que le dirás a tu amor?-Dije mientras las lagrimas caían sin cesar de mis ojos

-Que cada vez que veo sus ojos, hay una chispa que enciende mi corazón...-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.-Que cada vez que me toma de la mano, jamás quisiera soltarla.-Entrelazó nuestras manos.-Que la amo... que la amo como a nadie jamás podré amar... que es la indicada para mi y que se que no la merezco... pEro que quisiera que pasara los días que le quedan conmigo... aunque se que ella merece algo mucho mejor...

-Nick.-Susurré al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Rió conmigo en sus brazos.

-Simplemente lo sé...-Reí

-Mira, esta canción fue la primera que escuche con mi amor... me recuerda a ella...

_When I'm on fire_

_When you're near me_

_I'm on fire_

_When you speak_

_And I'm on fire_

_Burning at these mysteries,_

_These mysteries..._

-Esa...esa también fue la canción con la que yo conocí a mi verdadero amor.-Sonreí en sus brazos.

-¿Sabes extraña? Creo que se lo propondré hoy...-Sonrío

-Estoy segura que te dirá que si...-Dije mirándole a los ojos...

-_You're a mistery_...-Cantó mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos.

-Cantas realmente hermoso, extraño...-Dije mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos.

-Llámame...Nick...-Dijo mientras rozaba mis labios con su delicadeza y dulzura habitual, pero había algo nuevo... algo inexplicable...

-Raquel.-Susurró a mi oído.

-¿Si?-Dije llorando.

-Te amo.-Sonrío

-Yo también.-Dije mientras hundía el rostro en sus rizos perdiéndome en el aroma.

-¿Si?-Dije llorando.

-Te amo.-Sonrío

-Yo también.-Dije mientras hundía el rostro en sus rizos perdiéndome en el aroma.

-Amor... ¿Te casarías conmigo?-Dijo sin moverse un centímetro.

-Claro que si.-Susurré mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

-_I was dreaming' last night_

_And__ I see there your face_

_When__ I wake up and see outside_

_I decide to change my ways_

_Every time__ I see you_

_Your smile takes by your side_

_I just want to brig you a kiss_

_And__ hear you tell that you love me too_-Cantó suavemente en mi oído_._

-Esa jamás te la había escuchado...-Susurré confundida.

-Es que la compuse para ti..._I hope is not to late...The thinks my heart wants to say..._ _That in you I found my home... And I want to call you everyday "My love"_...¿Qué te parece?-Dijo alegremente en mi oído.

-Pr-Preciosa, es preciosa-dije abrazándolo fuertemente, por fin todas las dudas e inseguridades se habían ido para siempre, Nick estaba a mi lado, me amaba y eso era lo realmente importante

-Te quiero, te quiero mucho.-Dije apretándolo fuertemente, le abrasé fuertemente, por fin tendría una familia, una familia que me quisiera y apreciara, una familia en que Nick estuviera y eso era todo lo importante para mi, amarlo, amarlo con todo mi ser.

-Entonces...-Dijo mientras se arrodillaba.-Raquel Gómez Molinatto... ¿T-Te quieres casar conmigo?...o... ¿Q-Quieres ser mi esposa...?... eee... no se como decirlo...-Tartamudeó nervioso.- Sólo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo... ¿C-Cómo preguntar eso a la mujer de mi vida...?-Se dijo a sí mismo.

-Me alegra saber que no soy la única que tartamudea-sonreí y el se puso de un lindo color cereza-Te quiero y eso es lo único que importa espera...por que tu me quieres, ¿no?-Carcajeo y susurro un claro en mi oído, mientras besaba mis labios tiernamente y se preparaba para comenzar de nuevo

-Raquel Demetria Gómez Molinatto...

-Tenias que usar mi segundo nombre...-Me ruboricé.

-Te amo muchísimo...por favor... ¿Serías mi esposa?-Dijo mientras abría la cajita con el brillante anillo de nuevo.

-¡Claro que si!-Dije mientras el colocaba el anillo en mi dedo.

***CLOE***

Mientras miraba a mi mejor amiga dar vueltas con el vestido de novia alegremente, bailando y riendo, mientras sentía el calor del cuello de mi marido, donde tenía recargada la cabeza, el cual me miraba lleno de amor mientras le daba pequeños besos a mi cabeza, mientras veía a mis hijos dormir pacíficamente en sus cunas, cuyo cuarto estábamos usando de cuarto de vestuario, mientras mis amigas alababan el vestido de Raquel y mientras pensaba como mi a hermano le encantaría ver a Raquel así, caminando al altar hacía él, si no es que alguna loca les interrumpe la boda también, me dí cuenta... que... no estaba tan sola como creía...


End file.
